(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for controlling the load which is applied to the blade of a bulldozer due to its digging and carrying operations when manual operation intervenes in dozing operations carried out in an automatic blade control mode.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dozing operation by the use of a bulldozer has been previously performed in such a way that, by fully manual operation of the operator who drives a bulldozer, a blade to be lifted or lowered is so operated that the load applied to the blade during digging and carrying can be kept substantially constant.